The Final Showdown
by Ying
Summary: Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. A time for new beginnings and romances and dangers. What's going to happen?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They belong the great J.K. Rowling. However, I do own the plot. This plot is of my own imagination and I'd appreciate it if no one took it. Enjoy this fic.

****

The Final Showdown by Ying Fa 

A hundred years after our lifetime, Harry Potter's lifetime, the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry still exists. Harry Potter's name is still heard. All wizards and witches know of his name but only Hogwarts students know his favorite spot. A popular bedtime story is told to children of the romance between Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. However, no story is ever completely accurate.

The story begins on the fifth year of Harry's education. You-Know-Who or Voldemort had been reincarnated and all muggles and wizards alike were in danger. Cedric Diggory had been the first victim. The Minister of Magic refused to do anything and had been blinded by his love for office as Dumbledore had said. Cornelius Fudge, the minister had handed over all power to Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. Dumbledore made Minerva McGonagall temporary Headmaster. Dumbledore sent envoys to the giants and took control of Azkaban away from the dementors. You-Know-Who was furious, but he knew that as soon as he started murdering, wizards would start obeying him.

Meanwhile, Harry Potter stayed with the Weasleys instead of the Dursleys. The Dursleys were ecstatic that Harry wasn't staying with them. Harry spent the summer doing his homework and staying in isolation. Hermione was in Romania with Viktor Krum, but it wasn't very enjoyable. Certainly, Viktor Krum was kind and generous, but he also had a nasty temper. Hermione just couldn't stand him and left Romania after two weeks. She had no pity for Krum; she had never met anyone as stubborn as Krum. Then, Harry came into her mind. Maybe she could spend the rest of the summer with Harry and Ron. And that was that, Hermione got permission from her parents and the Weasleys approved but decided to surprise Harry.

The day Hermione was due to arrive, Harry was nowhere to be found. When Hermione arrived, she learned of the news. After some critical thinking, she knew where Harry could be found. She crept off without telling anyone. After walking for several minutes, she came upon the beach. Since this was part of the Weasly estate, there was no one by the shore since Muggles can't see it. The only person there was Harry. A smile lit across Hermione's face. Harry sat on the sand looking beyond the Mediterranean. It was about five o' clock and in half an hour, the sun would set.

Hermione silently crept up to Harry, unaware that he had a wand under his sleeves. Harry had developed the ability to sense someone who was near him. In a flash he stood up and aimed his wand at Hermione. "Oh, it's only you." he replied. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Romania with Krum?"

"I was."

"Well, what happened?"

"Krum pissed me off. He's stubborn. He only pretends to be nice so it gives the Bulgarian team a good reputation,"

"So, Herm, why did you come here?"

"I missed you."

"Oh… really?" said Harry. Without thinking, he blurted out. "I love you." Hermione was stunned, she had no idea, and some how she had always wished he would. Both Harry and Hermione got closer and closer together and their lips met. Each kiss became more passionate than the next. The sun started to set beyond the horizon. Yet, they were still in each other's arms, kissing.

At this point, both Harry and Hermione were missing. The Weasleys were now alarmed. Both guests that were staying at their house were gone, without a trace. Fred and George went North to look for them; Mr. Weasley went with Ron, and Mrs. Weasley with Ginny. However, it never occurred to them to look by the shore. They each spent an hour searching and gave up. Mrs. Weasley started crying and then they heard laughter. There was Harry and Hermione.

"Where were you?" cried Mrs. Weasley. "We were so worried."

"Oh…we were just taking a walk." answered Hermione lying through her teeth. She just grinned at Harry who grinned back. 

The following weeks were fabulous. Harry and Hermione sent small little love notes. The whole concept was romantic. The Weasleys had no idea what was going on, but Ron, Hermione, and Harry remained good friends. On September 1, they all boarded the train. Harry and Hermione hadn't spent a single moment alone since that day on the beach. So luckily, Hermione knew a freezing charm, they found an empty car and as soon as Ron was occupied with something else, Hermione froze him. 

They started kissing just like the day on the beach. All was going well until Malfoy walked in. "What are you doing, Mudblood? Wait until the papers hear of this. A filthy Mudblood with the famous Potter." With one swift move, Hermione froze Malfoy. "Oh my gosh, what are we going to do?" cried Harry. "We can't let anyone know, not yet."

"I can put a Memory Charm on him." suggested Hermione.

"When did you learn to do that?"

"Over the summer, when I tried to get away from Krum."

"Let's try it, then." So, Hermione placed a Memory Charm on Malfoy. They had nothing to worry about, well not yet. All went well, Malfoy didn't remember a single thing, Ron was unfrozen. McGonagall gave a speech. Hagrid was not present and many students were missing. Such, were Ernie Macmillan, Neville Longbottom, Justin Finch-Fletchley, etc. Most of the Gryffindors were brave. The Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs weren't as assured. The Slytherins were happier than usual. There weren't as many first years. It was very bleak. The feast was boring and Hermione, Harry, and Ron were made prefects. Many of the formerly nominated were too afraid to attend Hogwarts due to the uprising of Voldemort.

The first week went according to schedule. Then one day during dinner, Hagrid and Madame Maxime burst into the Great Hall. "He's coming." said Hagrid and Madame Maxime said in unison. All of Hogwarts was is panic. Dumbledore immediately flew in from the Ministry of Magic. "Prefects, take your houses into your common rooms." ordered Dumbledore. There was a rush to escape to the safety of the common rooms. Harry and Hermione were separated. Within ten minutes, crackling laughter could be heard from the Great Hall. They knew who it was. Voldemort had arrived. Harry and Hermione decided to move towards the laughter. They knew Voldemort was there. Harry wanted his revenge. "Hermione, stay here." said Harry as soon as they reached the corridor leading to the Great Hall. "Whatever happens, I love you, Hermione."

Hermione had no chance to say anything. Harry dashed off. She could hear what was going on in the Great Hall.

"Fabulous, I can kill two birds with one stone." Hermione immediately recognized this as Voldemort's voice.

"There is no need to hurt anybody," said Dumbledore "The students here are sleeping and Harry is just being nosy."

"Either way, after tonight, there will not be any more sleeping students." crackled Voldemort. "Prepare to die."

Voldemort lifted his wand and was pointing it at Harry. "You are the reason why I've been in hiding. Once you are dead no one is safe, but I don't want to kill you just yet. I want to make 

sure you suffer."

"Crucio' you may have resisted the first time, but not this time."

"I have to do something" thought Hermione. She looked around. She had her wand up her sleeves and so did Harry. Harry will put up a fight, he would help her stall. She quickly ran up the corridor to the kitchens. She tickled the pear and the painting swung open. What could help her fight Voldemort? Garlic? But Voldemort wasn't a vampire. Eggs? Yes, eggs. And chocolate cake. Nobody can resist chocolate cake, unless they were allergic. And what's chocolate cake without milk and pumpkin juice. Hermione carried all the food items in her cloak. Harry had given her the Invisibility Cloak.

Meanwhile, Harry had been resisting Voldemort. Voldemort had injured Dumbledore, who had tried to save Harry. Hermione put the Invisibility Cloak and just then, Ron arrived. "Let me help you. Mum will kill me if Harry dies." Luckily, Ron had been out of the grounds and into Hagrid's for some bat dung. Armed with the items Hermione and Ron prepared to aim at Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

Just then, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black burst in. "Excellent, more guests to murder," said Voldemort.

"Now," yelled Sirius as he raised his wand at Voldemort. Lupin, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape, Flitwick, all followed Sirius's lead, as did Hermione and Ron. In a matter of seconds, spells, eggs, cake, dung and milk were all flung at Voldemort. Voldemort was not affected, but just then he pointed his wand at Harry and whispered, "Avada Kedavra." Harry was prepared as well and pointed his own wand at Voldemort and yelled, "Accio" in an attempt to disarm him. Again, history repeats itself and "Priori Incantatem" All of Voldemort's past murders regurgitated from his wand." 

Thinking quickly, Hermione saw a compact mirror on the floor with the initials _PP. _She knew this belonged to Pavarti Patil, she must have dropped it. That's it! She could use the mirror to reflect "Avada Kedavra" back onto Voldemort.__Priori Incantatem was now at James and Lily Potter. "Wow," thought Hermione, "Harry's mother was beautiful. I must save Harry now." She ran up to Harry and Voldemort. McGonagall tried to stop her but it was too late. Hermione lifted the mirror and the flash of green light hit Voldemort.

He collapsed and was writhing on the floor. He was restored to his former being. The crowd watched as Voldemort took his last breath. Silence. Harry had gotten his revenge, but it wasn't enough. He needed to get revenge for all those who had perished. The Death Eaters weren't going to get away. He froze them. 

"Smart move, Harry" said Hermione, planting a kiss on his lips. And still, no one knew they were in love.

With Voldemort dead, or so they thought, the wizarding world was relieved. However, not for long.

© Copyright 2001 Ying Fa/Hitomicat. 

Please write reviews. They mean so much to me. Thanks.


End file.
